Ave Dan
On the western side of E'dan is the sovereignty of Ave Dan. A land with vast stretches of dunes and deserts, Ave Dan is a wasteland that is seemingly devoid of life. Life does grow here however, for the county has several lush and vibrant oases. In these oases are desert cities where ryth and humans can live and enjoy life. The beautiful city of Sa'akhur, with its crystaline walls is a popular destination for pleasurable activities. Ave Dan is governed by Senator Ephrim Ismort. 'About' Ave Dan compromises the south western part of the US with part of the Rocky Mountains to the west and a vast desert in the heart of the entire district. Travelers wishing to enter Ave Dan can enter by boat to the west, arriving at the port towns of Fati’in or Ikram Port. Travelers arriving from the west however, must brave through the harsh cold of the Empyrean Shelf, a long mountain range that bisects E’Dan from Antho’s Wing down to Konyu. A good 70% of Ave Dan is nothing but vast expanses of wasteland. Hot and acrid, the sovereignty is known for its large dunes and desert cities, most prominent is the capital of Ave Dan, the city of Sa’Akhur. Sa’Akhur is known as the City of Sin, with all imaginable pleasures available for purchase. Marquis Reifri’it is Sa’Akhur’s mayor. This tall, rambunctious, opulent man, reflect his city well. Sa’Akhur is a popular destination for those with unabashed vices and unquenchable desires. Ryth are the majority of Ave Dan, finding themselves at home in the sweltering desert cities they’ve established. Humans come in a close second, with elves and umbrians coming in third and fourth respectively. Merfaer are more at home near the sea shores of Ave Dan, finding the trip through the desert, uncomfortable if not a detriment to their personal health. The dry air and hot temperatures don’t bode well for their sensitive bodies. Pleasure is Ave Dan’s most prized source of income, bolstered by the trade coming in from the port and some trade with Heil in the marsh city of Nai’ima. The Empyrean Shelf is a prime spot for mining cold iron, steel, gold, and silver. Sa’Akhur is teeming with black market goods, illegal deals, and sinful goings on, with the local police force looking the other way most of the time. Knowing that sin and vice are the reason their pockets are lined and their stomachs are full, they find it difficult to strongly enforce their equivalent of “law”. Some have said that the Marquis himself might be connected to questionable characters, even implying that he is also the head of some underground organization. 'Settlements' Most of Ave Dan's settlements are placed on the fringes of the nation, where the climate is less overbearing, the land is greener and richer, and the coast kisses the shores. There, it's citizens can thrive and trade without the dangers of the vast desert in the heart of the sovereignty. The capital of Sa'Akhur rests in the heart of the great desert, tall and strong with it's crystal walls, it glows and shimmers in the heat and light. Ave Dan's territories are named in arabic. * Sa'Akhur * Ikram Port * A'lma'as * Fat'in 'Points of Interest' Ave Dan's biggest point of interest is the grand desert in it's heart. Here, creatures roam unharassed by the touches of civilization, as traveling through the desert is threat enough as it is. The southern part of Ave Dan is less harsh, where grasslands and marshes are present. Fringe mountains can be found to the west, part of the Empyrean Shelf chain that runs through several sovereignties. Valleys and gorges are plentiful near the coast, as Ave Dan is placed upon a tectonic plate that has rent and sundered the land for millennia. * Hafsa' Gorge * Nai'ima Marsh * Firda'aus Plains * Crystal Lake * Mt. Has'sam